mafiawarsfandomcom-20200223-history
Weapons Depot
The Weapons Depot was introduced on April 8, 2010 as the second non-cash generating property in New York. Since then, numerous changes have been made. |} Building Materials * Arc Welder * Buzzsaw * Gunpowder * Gun Drill * Forge Building Costs * Level 1 building Cost: 0 parts (collects 3 weapon parts/day) * Level 2 building Cost: 20 parts (4 each) (collects 6 weapon parts/day) * Level 3 building Cost: 30 parts (6 each) (collects 9 weapon parts/day) * Level 4 building Cost: 40 parts (8 each) (collects 12 weapon parts/day) * Level 5 building Cost: 50 parts (10 each) (collects 15 weapon parts/day) * Level 6 building Cost: 55 parts (11 each) (collects 18 weapon parts/day) * Level 7 building Cost: 60 parts (12 each) (collects 21 weapon parts/day) * Level 8 building Cost: 65 parts (13 each) (collects 24 weapon parts/day) * Level 9 building Cost: 70 parts (14 each) (collects 27 weapon parts/day) * Level 10 building Cost: 75 parts (15 each) (collects 30 weapon parts/day) * Level 11 building Cost: 75 parts (15 each) (collects 33 weapon parts/day) * Level 12 building Cost: 75 parts (15 each) (collects 36 weapon parts/day) * Level 13 building Cost: 75 parts (15 each) (collects 39 weapon parts/day) * Level 14 building Cost: 75 parts (15 each) (collects 42 weapon parts/day) * Level 15 building Cost: 75 parts (15 each) (collects 45 weapon parts/day) * Total: 840 parts (168 each) Weapon Parts Production Every day, you are allowed to collect some Weapon Parts from your Weapons Depot. Weapons depot weapons are on a timer for the common, uncommon & rare. Since you never know which one you will get I use this reference: Every minute the weapon you will get changes randomly, it doesn't go in order. So don't expect the emp bomb after you just got the deadly flamethrower. Use the reference sheet made by ceege228 to figure out what weapon you'll get next. The last weapon you got from random common, uncommon or rare you will have a slim chance of getting that weapon again the odds are of getting the same weapon from random drop are these: common:1/8 uncommon:1/8 rare:1/12 but that doesn't mean you won't get the same weapon again trust me I kept getting the brm-38 every time I made a weapon from the uncommon, but if you don't want to make the same mistake I did don't always make the same weapon switch it around & make a random weapon don't do the same random weapon drop every time. These are used to build weapons: Common Uncommon Rare Unique Weapons Thanksgiving 2010 These Weapons will be available during Thanksgiving weekened 2010. Notes * On the opening day in Facebook, the Weapons Depot was known to also give Harpoon Cannon and Chop Shop common drops including the ATV, Ronin Motorcycle and CM Dragon. * You must be Level 15 or above before you can get your Weapons Depot.' It appears that you may now Build your Weapons Depot BEFORE Level 15!' Weapons_Depot_Found.png Weapons_Depot_Welcome.png Category:Weapons Depot Category:New York Properties Category:Properties Category:Loot Category:Weapons Category:The Daily Take Category:New York Category:Events Category:Thanksgiving 2010